


Шлюх-площадка

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, derek is a teacher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз стек на пол с облюбованной крышки унитаза, устраиваясь на коленях перед неровной круглой дыркой.





	Шлюх-площадка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: PointOfNoReturn  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Стайлз всегда знал, что в каждой шутке была доля истины, чаще являющейся простой самоиронией. Но кто бы мог подумать, что извечная фраза «Нужны деньги — в крайнем случае, можно пойти на панель» частично станет его жизнью.

На носу висели зимние праздники, которые подразумевали огромные траты на подарки. Отцу, Скотту и Мелиссе, Лидии, Денни и еще -дцатке друзей, которым необходимо было презентовать хотя бы скромную мелочь, вроде упаковки имбирных печений или украшения на елку. А в карманах Стайлза было пусто, если не считать накопленные за два месяца три сотни баксов, бережно хранившихся между учебниками на книжной полке. Им была уготована особая участь.

Искать работу под Рождество оказалось чем-то ужасным — те же магазины брали в продавцы и кассиры всех кого ни попадя, но зарплата оставляла желать лучшего. И когда Стайлз совсем отчаялся, он вспомнил одно место, где получить деньги не составит труда — школьный туалет, анонимная гейская «шлюх-площадка», как назвал ее когда-то Итан, делясь подробностями своей жизни в прошлой школе. Стайлз тогда воротил нос и искренне недоумевал, насколько нужно отчаяться, чтобы отсасывать незнакомым (а может, и знакомым, все-таки одна школа) людям и брать за это деньги.

А сейчас вдруг понял, хотя и пытался храбриться, что все это эксперимента ради. Научный интерес и все дела, а возможные деньги — приятный и такой необходимый бонус за любопытность и старательность.

Стайлз проскользнул в туалет во время занятий — у него, в отличие от друзей, было окно, которое он решил использовать с толком — и забежал в нужную кабинку, закрыв дверь на щеколду. Он знал приблизительную схему: ожидание потенциального «клиента», условный стук и непосредственно работа. Везение это было или, наоборот, невезение — Стайлз не знал, — но в соседнюю кабинку кто-то зашел спустя десять минут.

В маленький просвет между полом и пластиковой стенкой виднелись коричневые кожаные ботинки с черными шнурками. Такие вполне могли принадлежать Джексону или еще какому-либо зазнавшемуся пижону из выпускного класса, решил Стайлз. Он глубоко вдохнул и нерешительно постучал по стенке, замирая в ожидании ответа.

Два удара, что означало «да».

Стайлз стек на пол с облюбованной крышки унитаза, устраиваясь на коленях перед неровной круглой дыркой. По негласному правилу, оба — и он, и мужчина в соседней кабинке — молчали. Когда парень с той стороны пропихивал в неаккуратное отверстие в стене свой пока еще вялый член. Когда Стайлз сделал пару медленных движений вверх-вниз по стволу. Когда он на пробу обхватил губами головку и скользнул языком в аккуратную щелку уретры. Когда с упоением и легкостью заглатывал до середины, войдя во вкус и нарастив темп. Когда тот парень начал предпринимать ничтожные попытки руководить процессом, толкаясь в услужливый рот в нужном ему темпе, отчего стены кабинок едва ли не ходили ходуном. Когда Стайлз понял, что ширинка натирает болезненно возбужденный член. Когда дрочил себе, стараясь подстроиться в синхронности движениям члена в своем рту.

Они позволили себе сорваться на хриплые стоны и аханье на грани слышимости, когда кончали с минутной разницей.

Стайлз осел на задницу, привалившись спиной к противоположной стенке, и потянулся за туалетной бумагой, чтобы стереть с лица и рук остатки спермы — своей и чужой. В соседней кабинке раздавались те же звуки шевеления — парень так же приводил себя в порядок. На какое-то мгновение Стайлзу показалось, что его сейчас оставят ни с чем, уйдут, не вручив и доллара. Как по волшебству в дырке показались средний и указательный пальцы, сжимающие купюру в двадцать баксов. Стайлз забрал деньги и благодарно поцеловал кончики пальцев, поддавшись какому-то странному порыву.

Уже наедине с собой Стайлз решил, что не такой уж это и плохой способ заработать. И отлично дающий понять, что ты больше гей, нежели би.  
И определенно точно лучше помогающий разобраться в людях вокруг, как потом закончил мысль в своей голове Стайлз.

Потому что у его физика, Дерека-горячего-мать-его-альфа-самца-Хейла, были чертовы кожаные коричневые ботинки с черными шнурками.

И чертовски восхитительный член. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
